castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dan67/Castleminer Z timeline
001- Christmas time, People buying christmas gifts and par taking in fun events *002- Christmas Ends, Reports of Sickness and Insane Behavior have been heard in Numerous Hospitals *003- Rioting and looting breaks out in the suburbs, Most believe it's a Civil Unrest and Starts sending in local police to handle the situation. *004- Hospitals are overwhelmed with Patients containing the Infection somewhat related to Psychois and Mad Cow diease, People are ordered to wear Masks over there face and keep themselves clean at all times *005- Doctors say that the patients are expericening serious Psychois along with Hostility, Police personal are required to cover parts of their arms and legs with a thick text tile to avoid further infection *006- The Death Toll Rises to 20,000 Dead Marshal law has been declared to kill anyone who is disobeying orders or speaking gibberish *007- Goverment orders all cities and towns to Blockcade their homes and to throughly inspect survivors for any signs of infection present *008- Reports of Bones reshaping themselves to their human form, Researchers are Baffled since theres no Possible way to erect the bones in perfect alignment as well as keeping them in place *009- Law enforcement are getting overwhelmed by Skeletons holding Bows and Arrows, Many Police Officials say "No matter how many times you shoot them, the Bastards will Just get up over and over again till the Damn sun turns red with blood" *010- Weapons such as AK-47s, Mac-10s, 870 Hunting shotguns, K-Bar knives, M1 Garands and even Colt 1911s have been circulating through the hands of Pedestrians and Criminals alike *011- The Water at the Vertigo Forest dries out leaving nothing but Impressive floating landmasses and ridges *012- Military Scouts reporting Advanced behavior about Skeletons using wood sticks and stone to make Oversized swords along with Hastily Crafted Axes *013- Ore Production Stops at Orelands due to their security forces being overwhelmed by Zombies and Skeletons, Resulting in a Huge loss of precisous ores such as gold and diamond *014- Orelands was Declared a Deadzone *015- Vertigo Forest has been Declared as a deadzone *016- Coal Miners in the Mountain Biome have been hearing loud noises not far off from the tundra *017- Coal Miners have been attacked by a Ice Dragon, Miners say it has killed many of their loved ones as well as causing a World wide power outage *018- All of Form of Law enforcement has been Slaughtered, Citizens are now left to defend themselves while waiting for special forces to come and help them *019- 60.0001% of the living Population dies, leaving only small pockets of the living left to defend themselves *020- Alpha 3, A space station to offer Digital information and Housing has recieved an additional 100 refugees to avoid the Hell on the earth *023- Communication with Alpha 3 is lost which later results in a Civil war on Alpha 3 *024- Alpha 3 has seen unusal sightings of ufos passing by the hull of Alpha 3 *026- Alpha 3 is shot down and crashes into the vertigo forest, It was the saddest day for those who hoped that Space station Alpha 3 will be their safe haven now it's their crypt *027-? 1 day after Alpha 3 crashed landed at the Vertigo forest, Numerous Reports from the desert towns have confirmed that the dragon attacks are linked to the aliens thus linking to the deaths of the crew of Alpha 3. *28- SAS, GSG9, Navy seals and Mercenaries are deployed into the Deadzones to investigate and possiblly restore stability into the infected regions. *29- SAS scouts confirm that aliens are weak vs Lasers after his spotter was scanning the area. Category:Blog posts